Minha alma
by Jeane3
Summary: EU nunca gostei dessa historia da kagome ser reencarnação de kikio ,nem muito menos de ela terminar no anime como uma copia da kikio pro inuyasha(eu pelo menos teria colocado a roupa de sacerdotiza dela verde)sou muito ruim com sinopse.heheheh minha primeira fic espero que sheshyXkago.
1. Chapter 1

Em uma clareira com varias cerejeiras, e cheia de flores em pleno outono encontrava-se kagome com o olhar perdido no vazio, ela simplismente não acreditava no que lhe aconteceu durante esses anos . chegou na era feudal no dia do seu aniversario de 15 anos agora com 18 anos seus poderes haviam melhorado aponto de ser considerada a mas forte miko daquela epoca,o seu corpo tambem tinha se desenvolvido ,agora seus cabelos pretos vinham na linha do quadril ,lisos e ondulado nas pontas ,um corpo com todas as curvas no lugar e dona de um par de olhos azuis petroleo que escondiam uma grande tristeza por detras de tanto brilho que era capaz de ofuscar a lua ,o que ela não percebeu é que um certo youkai de olhos dourados a obeservava com notavel interesse ,Kagome alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta pegou algumas flores e começou a arrancar suas petalas uma a uma .

kag-''É assim que eu me sinto como se minhas forças meus sonhos fossem arrancados de mim um a um sem ao menos um aviso previo''. kagome perdida em seus pensamentos não nota a aproximação de um certo meio youkai.

inu-O que foi que as flores te fizeram?-perguntou om um olhar intrigado-kagome acorda de seus desvaneios e responde-

kago-nada ,por que qual seu interesse nisso?

inu-Feeh ,nenhum, mais e que voce tava demorando muito e nos temos que partir em buca dos fraguementos ou voce ja se esqueceu.

kag-não inuyasha ,não esqueci- e com isso ela se levanta e vai para o acampamento onde se encontrava o resto do grupo.

Ultimamente ela se sentia tão estranha, tão cheia de pensamentos negativos,nem ao menos se importava com o porque disso.

Quando kagome chega ao acampamento e um certa raposinha pula em seu toda preocupada e pergunta-

shipo- ONDE VOCE TAVA KAGOME? nos estavamos preocupados -sussurrou a uma parte ja choramigando.

kag-me desculpa shippou e que eu tava distraida e não vi o tempo passar -respondeu dando o melhor sorriso que conseguia esboçar naquele momento.

sango entra na conversa e diz-

sango - ta tudo bem so não faça mais isso, e em falando em desaparecer cade o inuyasha kagome ele disse que ia atras de voce e ainda não voltou..

kago-eu vim na frente ,mais pelo tempo que eu cheguei ele ja devia ter chegado.-passase mais de meia hora e kagome diz-o inuyasha esta demorando demais ''sera que aconteceu alguma coisa''eu vou atras dele esperem aqui por favor.

E assim ela sai atras de inuyasha , no caminho ela encontra alguns carregadores de almas e desside ir atras ,ela os segue e se depara com uma cena que não queria ver nem em seus piores pesadelos, inuyasha e kikiou tam juntos que os corpos se fundiam não dava pra saber onde um começava e outro terminava,kagome simplesmente estaca e depois de milesimos de segundo passa a correr de volta para ao acampamento ,lagrimas rolam de seus olhos como uma caichoeira,ela para antes de chegar e começa a enxugar olhos não queria que os outros ficassem preocupados nem muito menos le perguntassem o que aconteceu,chegando la miroku que havia ouvido a conversa entre ela e sango pergunta-

miro-Senhorita kagome encontrou o inuyasha- ela simplismente responde .

kago-não... ''prefiriria nunca mais encontralo'' mais eu acho que não deve ter acontecido nada se não nos ja teriamos ouvido.

E assim chega mais um pôr do sol e eis que surge uma figura bastante conhecida ,inuyasha so que dessa vez não esta desacompanhado kikio vinha ao seu lado . todos no acampamento os olham sem pronunciar se quer uma palavra;inuyasha quebra o siencio e diz -

inu-como voces podem ver eu e kikio estamos juntos . e apartir de agora ela viajara com a gente.

kagome olha todo aquele acontecimneto com um rosto sem expressão e sango vendo o estado da amiga lhe pergunta-

sango-kagome esta tudo bem com voce eu sei...-é interrompida pela amiga,

kago-esta tudo bem sango eu não me importo .

sango olha pra ela com uma cara que dizia eu não acredito mais compreendo-

kago-''esta tudo bem ..bem mal eu sinto como se facas fossem enfiadas em meu peito e quando eu tento tiralas jorra sangue para todos os lados,mais não posso me deixar abalar por isso eu sempre soube que inuyasha amava a kiko ,foi eu que alimentei esperanças inuteis de algum dia ele me tudo que eu tenho a fazer é ... eu não sei o que eu tenho que fazer droga''-. e com isso ela sai do acampamento dizendo que vai tomar banho em uma fonte termal ali perto.

Quando kagome chega a fonte termal ela se despe entra na agua e sua face que apouco não demonstrava emoção alguma se desfaz em prantos . e em meio aos prontos ela toma uma decisão que irar mudar drasticamente sua vida .

kag-''eu vou para minha era eu não preciso mais ficar aqui a kikio e capaz de sentir os fraguementos inuyasha não precisa mais da minha ajuda''-

Quando kagome termina esse pensamento uma luz a envolve transportando para um local escuro onde não se via nada nem chão nem ceu nada somente o vazio negro kagome olha em volta abismada procurando alguma saida da la quando derrepente uma luz roza ofuscante comessa a brotar da escuridão ,kagome fecha os olhos com o intuito de os proteger e quando ela os abre novamente acostumando se com a luz ao seu redor ela ver a figura de um mulher em meio a luz .quando os olhos de kagome se acostumam aquele ambiente ela olha agora a mulher e percebe pelo poder que emanava dela que ela não era um mulher comum provalvelmente uma miko. depois do susto kagome pergunta .

kago-quem..e..e..voce -fala meio receosa -e amulher responde -

-=hora não me reconhece ?

kago-não . eu conheço voce ?

-=hora mais que pergunta idiota-ha um pausa entre a fala-eu sou voce!

kago- O QUE ..MAIS ,CO...COMO EU NÃO TO ENTENDENDO -fala esasperda.

*kago-voce entendera eu irei lhe explicar agora se acalme .

kago-EU TOU CALMA CALMISSIMA NÃO DA PRA NOTAR.-fala ela gritando.

*kago-notei¬¬' mais eu não me expressei bem eu não sou exatamente voce eu fasso parte de voce .-agora ja mais calma kagome responde-

kago-eu continuo sem entender .. como assim voce faz parte de mim?

*kago-eu estava chegando nessa parte. como eu iai dizendo eu fasso parte de voce, eu sou sua alma .-kagome não se abalou com aquilo.

kago- ha entendi voce é a alma da kikio !

*kago-não eu sou SUA alma ,eu lhe touxe aqui por um motivo .

kago-mais eu..eu não sou reencarnação da kikiou?

*kago- é meio complicado ,a kikio so foi capaz de reencarnar por causa da shikonotama ,como seu coração não foi puro ,a alma dela ficou vagando ate encontrar um corpo compativel ,e voce era ja que voce tambem é uma sacerdotiza .''na verdade voce não é a reencarnação dela como acredita ser ''.

kago-entendo e qual o motivo de voce ter me trazido aqui ?-ela não prestou atenção na ultima parte.

*kago -O motivo é bem simples ,esse fraguemento da alma de kikio que esta no MEU LUGAR esta te conrropendo,como a kikio ja tem um corpo mesmo que seja de barro e ossos a alma dela pode ir para o corpo dela , e com todo esse tempo que voce passou com a alma dela voce a fortaleceu , e é bem provavel que ela volte a vida quando sua alma ficar completa dentro de seu corpo.

kago-mais se se eu perder esse fraguemento de alma eu irei morrer!

*kago-voce tava me escutando?

kago-e claro que estava !

*kago-então qual foi a parte de que EU SOU A SUA ALMA voce não entendeu?

kago-então quer dizer que voce vai ficar no lugar da alma da kikio.

*kago-NÃOO eu vou pegar meu lugar de direito.

kago-tem certeza que voce é minha alma voce é muito alegrinha.-disse contendo uma risada-

*kago-sabe eu tambem tenho duvidas ,voce ta muito sem graça pra ser meu corpo.

kago- EI , mais o qu...-foi interrompida-

*kago- vamo parar né , eu como uma caridosa alma ainda não enxotei essa outra alma de voce por pura piedade, se eu soubesse que eu voce ia ficar assim eu teria enxotado a mais tempo .e voce ainda vem com esse 'tem certeza que voce é minha alma?'' assim voce me envergonha!

kago-hahhahahahahahahahahahhahahaaha vo..ce...ce hahaha AI...ai (lê-se um cascudo na cabeça)porque voce fez isso-disse massagiando o galo na cabeça-

*kago-Porque eu pensei que voce ia ter um infarto, sabe eu não quero um corpo com um coraçao que ja teve infarte.-falou com um sorriso de canto-

kago-nossa quando eu voltar pra minha era eu vou ensinar aos paramedicos o novo modo de como evitar um infarte.

A espressão no rosto da alma da kagome ficou seria.-

*kago-quanto a isso a um pequeno problema voce não é mais capaz de voltar pra sua era.

kago-como assim, eu sei que faz bastante tempo que eu não vou par casa mais isso nunca interferiu antes.

*kago-não é por causa da frequencia do uso que ele parou de funcionar,as coisas são tão complexas que eu acho que é demais para essa sua cabecinha.

kago-tente. ''meu kami-sama minha alma me chamando de burra,onde que as coisa vão parar?''eu acho que voce pode se surpreender.

*kago-então esta bem ,e a proposito eu consigo ouvir seus pensamentos .primeiramente voce nunca se perguntou poque voce ia exatamente para a sua era ?

kago-como assim?

*kago-num falei¬¬, voce volta para o mesmo ano se passam o tanto de dias que voce passa na era feudal tambem passa la essas coisas,

kago-não nunca me perguntei isso.

*kago-pois é , como da pra se notar o poço esta sincronizado entre essa duas eras so que acontece que ele não fica sempre sincronizado com as mesmas epocas,fica sincronizado por um certo tempo e depois muda , e alias com a sua era passou bastante tempo,nunca tinha passado de um ano , e com sua era passou o que exatamente 4 anos ja que hoje é seu aniversario.

kago-eu não me lembrava que hoje era meu aniversario, mais e quando o poço vai voltar a secronizar com a minha era.

*kago-me desculpe, mais, nunca se sicroniza duas vezes com a mesma são eras diferentes.

kago-mais como ,eu não posso ficar aqui pra sempre,eu não tenho nenhuma utilidade aqui e ''o inuyasha não me ama, ficaram melhor sem mim'' minha familia ?

*kago-primeiramente voce é considerada a miko mais forte dessa epoca ,pense em quantas pessoas voce podera ajudar com os seus poderes ,segundo:eu escuto seus pensamentos e pelo que eu sei talvez voce nunca tenha amado esse inuyasha de verdade, talvez seus sentimentos sejam apenas reflexos do que a alma da kikio sentia por ele antes de morrer.e a sua familia eles ficaram bem voce os ama eles te amam.não importa as eras de distancia voces sempre se lembraram um dos outro .

kago-realmente voce esta certa não sera de um todo ruim viver aqui,mais mudando drasticamente se assunto como eu vou trocar de alma?

*kago-simples apenas temos que nos tornar um.

kago-como?

*kago-asim ó coloque suas mãos junto com as minhas -

E assim kagome vai pegar na mão de sua alma ,mais quando ela tenta encostar sua mão olha pra ela assustada-sua alma responde-

*kago-voce so tem que se concentrar,pense em se unir, se tornar um, partes dos mesmo ser...

E com isso kagome tenta mais uma vez ,fecha os olhos e se concentra,sente uma energia poderosa se concentrado ao redor de suas mãos ,abre os olhos e se ver refletida como em um espelho d´agua ,pisca algumas vezes e volta a ver o vazio.

kago-é só isso OOIII alma voce ta ainda ta aqui?ai.

-derrepente ele sente uma pontada no peito de onde começa a sair uma luz roxa escura com aspecto tenebroso e em sua frente se forma a figura de uma mulher com a aparencia de kikio que faz uma pequena reverencia e desaparece.

kago-é impressão minha ou a kikio fez uma reverencia?

*kago- isso é o minimo ficou aqui todo esse tempo sem pagar aluguel e ainda sai no lucro.

kago-alma onde voce ta?

*kago-'_' não tenho certeza ta tão escuro e vazio aqui, a ja sei na sua cabeça,ô inteligencia ¬¬.eu sou uma com voce ,mais eu ainda continuo com consciencia .

kago-aí voce vai ficar falando na minha cabeça toda hora .

*kago-na verdade bem que eu gostaria , mais se parece muito com a relação entre um youkai e sua besta interior ,eu so dou minha opinião se necessario.

kago-mais e agora como agente volta pro mundo real.

*kago-vou te dizer uma coisa que e a base de tudo CONCENTRAÇÃO somente .

kagome ficou tipo assim¬¬´e depois se concentrou ,quando abriu os olhos estava de volta na terma.

kagome ficou divagando sobre o que aconteceu e conversando com sua alma enquanto voltava pro acampamento se sentia exausta ,mais era diferente se sentia mais leve até mais no acampamento ela percebeu que ninguem tinha reparado em sua chegada todos olhavam na mesma direção e seguindo a direção dos olhares viu que estava acontecendo algo com kikio derrepente uma luz roxa a envolveu e quando a luz se dissipou kikio ficou se olhando e parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo.

-kiki-eu...eu voltei a vida !

inu-kikio voce ta viva, voce voltou pra mim!- e com isso ele a abraça.

kikio-mais como isso é possivel?

kagome que olhava toda aquela cena se sentia feliz por eles ,mas não tanto assim ,então ela resolve e entrometer e diz.

kago-é possivel porque a parte da sua alma que estava comigo agora voltou pra você.-todos viraram o rosto pra ela percebendo agora sua presença.

kiki-mais isso deveria ter matado você !

kago-é né dizem que vazo ruim não quebra !

kiki-deixe de brincadeira ,estou falando serio como voce esta viva sem nenhua alma?

kago-e quem disse que eu não tenho uma alma .

kiki-mais voce é minha reencarnação voce não possui uma alma!

kago-me desculpe mais eu nunca fui verdadeiramente sua reencarnação.-kagome se lembra da converssa com sua alma quando ela estava voltando para o acampamento-

kiki-como assim ?

kago-aff ,vou explicar o melhor que eu puder ,mais porfavor sem interrupções-todos a olhavam sem proferir uma palavra-minha alma vendo o sofrimento da alma da kikio que passou 500 anos e não conseguiu um corpo compativel ,resolveu ceder a vez de reencarnar ja que como eu sou uma miko meu corpo era como a kikio voltou a vida e ficou com uma parte de sua alma .a minha achou que era hora de voltar para o seu corpo ja que...''o fraguemento da alma de kikio estava me corrompendo''-não conseguiu falar a ultima parte ,apenas lembrou.

inu- ja...que o que ?

kago-ja que... a kikio tem um corpo e eu tenho uma alma ,agora não temos nada em comum ,somos ambas completas.e era so isso que eu tinha pra falar.

E ela se pois a preparar seu saco de dormir... sango vendo aquilo pensou eu sei que não é so isso ka-chan mais agora não é uma boa hora pra perguntar mais amanhã você não me escapa,Shippo foi dormir junto de kagome .sango junto de kirara .miroku um pouco mais afastado . e inuyasha e kikio saiaram para noite , e kagome não sentiu ao ver isso.

*kago-''viu como eu tinha razão você não ama inuyasha como você pensava.

kago-''percebi'' e com isso fecha os olhos e pensa no assunto será que eu nunca amei inuyasha .e o mais importante amanhã anunciarei a minha decisão, eu irei fazer minha jornada sozinha.

O youkai de olhos dourados ,que vinha presenciando todos acontecimentos, pensou porque eu fiquei a observando todo esse tempo sua besta interior respondeu -**eu a quero!e não aceito não como resposta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos esclarecer pequenas coisas . sesshoumaru ainda so tem um braço, a batalha contra naraku ainda vai acontecer, (kagome é mais bonita que kikio só pra constar nos )

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**A despedida.**

Na manhã do dia seguinte sesshoumaru se encontrava com o seu grupo , todos estavão acordados ,Rin comia um cafe da manhã que jaken havia preparado , enquanto esse estava com o dragão de duas cabeças. sesshoumaru chama jaken..

seshy-Jaken venha aqui.

jaken-SIM SENHOR SESSHOUMARU, diz ele ja se aproximando.

seshy-eu quero que voce leve a rin para o castelo do oeste .

jaken-mais senhor sesshoumaru , mais o ssenhor não irá conosco, -sesshoumaru o olha com um olhar que faria congelar o inferno...-HAY SENHOR SESSHOUMARU ,RIN VAMOS LOGO TEMOS QUE IR PARA O CASTELO..-fala ele com medo e ja se afastando-

sesshy-jaken...-esse para e volta -proteja bem a rin se não..

jaken-SIM SENHOR SESSHOUMA...-ele é interrompido por um pé na sua cara.

rin-hay jaken, senhor sesshoumaru não ira conosco? -pergunta a sesshoumaru , e esse responde -

sesshy-não , este sesshoumaru tem outras coisas para resolver, mais voce ficar bem não se preocupe-fala n seu to fio de sempre.

jaken-''o senhor sesshoumaru trata melhor essa menina humana . do que amim seu servo mais fiel.T^T, mais o senhor sesshoumaru mudou um pouco depois que a rin começou a nos seguir por aí(isso mesmo seguir ninguem a convidou) -pensava o servo ja preparando o dragão de duas cabeças para a viagem.

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Apois a partida do seu grupo ,sesshoumaru passa a seguir seu caminho , em uma jornada solitaria em busca de derrotar naraku, com o passar de algum tempo lembranças da noite anterior vem a sua mente,quando sua besta interior reclamou aquela humana para si , como isso podia acontecer com ele um youkai de sangue puro , que sempre teve nojo dos humanos querer uma para si , e não uma simples humana ,uma miko ainda por cima ,ficou divagando com assunto , até sentir uma fragancia que não lhe era estranha , uma mistura de lavanda com sakuras, seguiu por entre as arvores ,e ficou a uma distancia segura tomando cuidado para não ser descoberto..

o0o0Ooo0O0O00OO0O0O0O0O

Todos no acampamento do grupo do inuyasha ja estavam acordados a algum e tempo e ja terminavam de arrumar suas coisas para seguir viagem.

kago-''como eu digo pra eles que eu vou embora?''-pensava kagome -

*kago-''simples. OI pessoal tenho uma coisa pra dizer pra vocês... estou indo embora tchaaaaau.#3#

kago-''sempre tão engraçadinha você em.. mais não é assim tão facil . e alias voce não era uma especie de subconciente? pram mim voce ta mais para voz da razão ,ao contrario.

*kago-então tá ,não esta mais aqui quem falou ...

kago-EI mais não vai embora de verdade-pensou e falou alto alto

todos viram pra ela e inuyasha pergunta :

inu-você disse alguma coisa?

kago-não ..é ..sim é que eu queria falar sobre um assunto com voces .

sango-então diga o que é kagome.-falou em um tom natural.

kago-é que apartir de hoje eu seguirei minha jornada sozinha.

inu-mais por que kago...-é enterrompido por kagome que responde :

kago- eu não sou mais necessaria aqui inuyasha , voce agora tem a kikio(que é quem voce realmente ama,pensou) que pode sentir os fraguementos da joia, mais não se preocupem antes da batalha final contra naraku eu encontrarei voces , e quem sabe até recolher alguns fraguementos .

kikio-hum , mas porque voce não vai pra sua casa ,na sua era?

kago-''por um motivo que eu não vou explicar '' pelo que parece o poço não é mais capaz de me levar pra minha era.

miroku-como assim?

kago-simples e rapido vamos la =o poço se sincroniza em duas era por um determinado tempo e depois em outras duas eras sem jamais se ?

miroku-compreendo ,''em então quer dizer que a senhorita kagome sera foeçada a viver aqui para sempre.'

Shippo que ate agora ouvia tudo em completo silencio fala:

shippo-mais isso não é motivo suficiente pra voce não viajar mais com a gente kagome.-fala ja com voz de choro..

kago-shippo ,isso não é um adeus é só um ate logo e eu tambem tenho que esparecer um pouco pensar na vida , ver como vai ser da qui pra frente.

todos estavam pensando a mesma coisa mais shippo tomou a iniciativa

shippo- é por culpa do inuyasha esse BAKA ,BAKA,...

inu-FEH e por que seria minha cul...- é interrmpido por kagome que responde a shippo -

kago-não shippo eu so tenho que reoranizar a minha cabeça colocar as coisas no lugar(''é e tambem é por culpa do inuBAKA'')- e da um longo abraço apertado nele que se põe a chorar no seu ombro.

depois de um tempo assim kagome fala -

kago-ja esta bom shippo agora eu tenho que ir.

Sango que se manteve calada na discussão se pronunciou .-

sango- e eu não ganho nenhum abraço de despedida não? fala imitando uma falça cara de indignação,

kagome se aproxime dela e lhe da um abraço bem apertado.

sango-kagome pra mim voce é mais do que uma amiga pra e como se fosse uma irmã , mesmo que voce não se sita avontade para desabafar agora saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui se voce precisar.

kagome se afasta e vai em diração ao monje que ja estava de braços abertos .

miroku- nos todos vamos sentir muitas saudades -diz ele acariciando umas certas partes traseiras de kagome que se afasta pronta pra lhe dar um tapa-

sango com o hiraikotsu na mão diz:

sango -como agora .- e com isso o monje recebe uma ossada na cabeça.

kagome que ja estava se afastando , vira e diz-

kago-TCHAU INUYASHA , TCHAU KIKIO..

e com isso segue seu caminho para encontrar novas aventuras solo , ja que era bem capaz de cuidar de se propria como a miko mais poderosa da era feudal...

O0o)OO)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)OO(O(O(O(

seshy-''então quer dizer que agora ela viaja sozinha ."

0oO0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

MEU DEUS COMO EU ESCREVO RUIM .se tiver assasinatos do portugues me desculpem. heheheh tambem me desculpem se o capitulo ficou pequeno.

mais vamo parar de se lamentar. nossa senhora eu jurava que eu ñ ia ganhar uma review de consolação , e olha que eu publiquei no dia do meu aniversario.(continuei se lamentando)

**A tambem quero promover duas fics que eu to lendo muito mais muito massa com o casal sesshyXkago**

**Senhor do norte - Fkake**

**odioXamor- takahashi kagome**

**voces vão precisar ler outras fics depois de ler a minha para **

**fabrcia-**posso perder uma leitora com isso mais- voce assistiu o anime a indecisão toda vez que kikio aparecia ele ia atras e a kagome era alguem que le lembrava dela por isso ele não queria perder, no kanketsu-hen quando a kikio finalmente morre ele beija ela ai voce compara com o beijo do ultimo episodio entre ele e a kagome , sei la eles fizeram uma babozera medonha no ultimo episodio pra não ficar estranho, tipo voce nasceu pra mim e eu pra particulamente não gostei.

**Jenny=**huhuh,obrigado^^, é nois, eu tambem amo o casal sesshyXkago , eu leio mais do que escrevo ,eu te aconselho a ler as duas fic que eu disse . são de escritoras mais experintes(mesmo que eu não conheça elas^^)as historias são bem envolventes. de novo muito obrigado.

**Neherenia=**EU SOU DO MESMO JEITO LOKINHA DA ''CACHOLA'' espero que voce continue lendo e comentando , certo que esse episodio foi so uma despedida pras coisa poderem se encaminhar , mais não deixe de acompanhar, #3#


End file.
